Before the World Ended
by snowflakes849
Summary: What happens between RE Apocalypse and Extinction?


**Before the World Ended**

I do not own Resident Evil, so, sadly, I have no power to rewrite the movies and keep Carlos alive! 

What happens between RE Apocalypse and Extinction. I'm tweaking it a bit to fit the fic.

First Resident Evil fanfic. Alice/Carlos

Prologue: The Reason to Rescue Alice

**The first time he saw her, she made an impression. She was that kind of person.**

Walking into the room, Carlos had his gun up ready to take down any undead that threatened him. What he didn't expect was to see a woman pointing a shotgun at his head. She was pretty, not like the flaky models Yuri would chase, but in a fierce, fiery way that showed a natural boldness.

Her face was serious for a second, assessing the threat before her. Glancing down, she saw the laser from his gun pointed at her heart. She looked back up into his eyes, as if she was playing with him, a small smirk on her face. He couldn't help a small smirk in response.

L.J. walked in at that moment, interrupting their silent showdown. Jill pointed out Nicholai dead on the school cafeteria floor. His cough broke the moment of silent for the fallen man.

And again, she surprised him. She automatically knew he was infected. "When were you bitten?"

"Three hours ago." L.J. jumped back in surprise while she responded differently, stepping forward raising the shotgun in the air.

Suddenly, she smiled. "It's your lucky day."

**She definitely was the type of woman who left an impression.**

**And, there was more to her than her confident front. There was intelligence, strength and a story to back it up.**

They sat in the back seat of the truck as the group made their way to the helicopter that would be their escape.

"So, what are you injecting me with?"

"The antivirus." Alice leaned forward, preparing his arm for the shot. "The T-virus reanimated dead cells. Basically, bringing the dead to life. Or, in a living human, it can cause uncontrollable mutation."

She took his arm and injected him with the green fluid. "Or, it can help her walk again," she motioned to Angela as she continued explaining. "If the virus is kept in check with this."

Carlos looked up the little girl in the seat in front of him. "Angie's infected?"

"Yes," she looked at the girl as well. "The cellular growth is enough to regenerate her, but not enough to cause further mutation."

He nodded his head at her. "And they infected you with the T-virus as well?"

"Yeah," she answered soberly. "But, don't worry." A smirk worked its way onto her face as a way to lighten the mood. "I'm not contagious." And it worked.

"Here." Jill handed the video recorder back to Alice. "Tape the story. I'll see that it gets put to good use."

Alice opened the camcorder and switched it on.

"My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high-tech facility called The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry."

Carlos watched her as she told her story, watched the reflection of her face in the window. She wouldn't look over at him, wanting to be as alone as possible while she remembered her past. He could see the pain on her face as she spoke.

"But, there was an incident. The virus escaped and everyone died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead. The T-virus reanimated their bodies." She took a steadying breath and continued. "But, I survived. Myself and one other, an environmentalist named Matt. When we emerged, we were seized by Umbrella scientists. Matt and I were separated."

She paused, closing her eyes as the scene played in her mind. The scientists came in the door, separating her and Matt, taking him away. She hadn't seen him since.

She opened her eyes, looking back at the camera. "We thought we had survived the horror. But we were wrong."

The whole truck was silent as she shut off the camera. Carlos watched as Alice handed it back to Jill. Alice was just as strong as he had initially thought, stronger still. He frowned. She had survived the death trap created by Umbrella with scars, and now she was back in the same hell as before.

_Going through the experience they were, it was hard on everyone,_ he thought. _But, it must be frustrating, thinking you had finally escaped only to be dragged back into the dark. _

**It was evident she had scars from past fights.**

**Yet, she kept fighting, not just for herself, but for the people around her, for humanity, for life itself.**

When they reached the building, everyone hopped out of the truck.

"Wait five minutes, then make your way up to the helicopter. I'll make sure you can get there." She took off running to the next building over.

"Wait! Alice!" Carlos franticly tried to get her attention without raising his voice high enough to give away the fact that they were there. But, she was already gone.

Jill shrugged. It wasn't a very safe idea to head out alone without at least one person for back-up. But, there wasn't anything they could do.

They made their way up to the top of the building, Carlos taking care of anyone who stood in their way, Jill taking up the rear, making sure they weren't sneak-attacked from the back.

As they got closer to the roof, Carlos motioned for everyone to stay concealed behind the concrete as he checked the guards stationed around the helicopter. He watched as Alice made her way from behind the helicopter and broke the neck of one of the guards, as she took the Umbrella stick and took down the guards.

He may have helped her out with the one guard, but the fact that she had taken them on plus who knows how many other guards to get there showed that she would fight to help them all escape.

------

Carlos, Jill, and L.J. were bound by the hands and held hostage with Dr. Ashford. They watched as Alice walked down the ramp from the helicopter followed by Angie as she was held at gun point by Major Cain.

Angela ran to her father and the two embraced.

"Discard primary weaponry," Major Cain ordered.

Lights came on around the helicopter, stationed like they were lighting up a baseball field. Carlos and Jill shared a look. It was set up perfectly for a show. And with Umbrella behind it, it wasn't going to be a fun game of ball.

Nemesis put his machine gun and rocket launcher on the ground while men followed Cain's orders and took away Alice's weapons.

Cain turned and addressed Alice. "The two of you showed such promise, but we had to see you in action. And most impressive you've been. You're like brother and sister. Heightened speed, strength, agility, the same killer instincts. Parallel strands of research. And now… Now we'll discover which is superior." Cain nodded towards the huge monster. "Fight him," he ordered.

Alice shook her head. "No."

Cain scowled. "Fight him, or they die."

She glanced at them. She didn't want to fight and wanted to call his bluff. She got a disinterested look on her face. "What makes you think I care?"

The major shrugged. In one swift moment, he turned and shot Dr. Ashford.

Angela cried out, Jill stared in disbelief, and Carlos struggled helplessly to get to the doctor. Alice shook. How could Cain just shoot a defenseless man, especially in front of his daughter?!

"He was a valuable asset to the corporation." Cain motioned towards the man he's shot. " I don't even care about these people."

Jill glared at the Umbrella officer and Carlos had death in his eyes.

Alice watched as Angie cried over her father. She looked up and their eyes met.

"Begin." Cain demanded smugly, knowing he had Alice trapped. She couldn't stand if another person died because of her.

Alice turned to Nemesis, a determined look on her face. She could very well be killed be the monster before her if their earlier meeting was taken into consideration. But, she walked forward. She was answered with a roar and the two faced off.

At first, Alice looked like she would win. Nemesis was huge and held a lot of strength, but she was fast. She ducked and spun, moving just in time so that she wasn't hit by any of his powerful punches. She blocked and threw a few punches of her own. She even caught him with a kick to the knee, forcing his leg to give.

Then, Nemesis caught Alice unprepared and landed a punch to her face. With that, he had the upper hand. He got a few more punches in before returning the favor and forcing Alice to the ground as she cried out in pain. As he closed in on her, Alice thrust her leg up, kicking him in the chest, giving her enough room to struggle to her feet. She stumbled a bit away, gaining time to collect herself.

She charged back, punching and kicking until she forced Nemesis against a beam. Turning, he broke a piece of the steel beam, leaving a sharp end sticking out. With a weapon, Nemesis was able to hit her a few times and flip her to the ground. If it wasn't for Cain stepping in to level the field of combat, Alice would have been a goner.

But, she was able to get to her feet and force Nemesis into the piece of beam, effectively 'winning' the fight.

Yet, when Cain told her to finish the job, she wouldn't. She refused to the point that Cain gave the order to kill her and still she wouldn't do it.

------

Jill and Carlos knelt, trying to shield Angie from anyone who could get at her. But, the helicopters would soon see them and open fire.

"Alice!" Angie called in desperation.

Seeing the danger, Alice ran out to help them, drawing the attention of the helicopter.

"Drop your weapon and surrender!"

Alice, instead of turning and finding a place to duck for cover, raised her gun and shot at the chopper's bullet proof glass. No damage was done, but still she held her ground. Carlos and Jill needed the cover so they could get Angie to the helicopter and escape.

------

The sky lit up as Raccoon City exploded.

"Hang on to something!"Carlos shouted as he took a seat.

Everyone braced themselves as the helicopter shook with the intense waves from the nuclear explosion. The waves grew more intense and the helicopter pitched forward, throwing everyone off balance.

A pipe was wretched off the wall of the chopper, flinging towards Angie. Her eyes grew wide as she watched it get closer and closer. At the last second, Alice threw herself in its path, the pipe piercing her abdomen.

She listened as the Carlos yelled, "We're going down!" Shouts came from everywhere, but it was Angie screams that filled her ears.

As her body gave out and her lungs filled with blood, Alice barely felt the chopper crash land. Her last thought was that she hoped her body helped cushion the girl she covered, that Angie survived. Such a little girl shouldn't have to deal with such horrific events and while she couldn't shield her from such things, she could hope she helped save her life.

**That's why Alice was important. She was special. Not like the way she was to Umbrella, a lab experiment. No. She was their friend.**

**Now that they knew Alice was alive, Carlos, Jill, and L.J. knew they had to get her out of Umbrella's grasp. They just had to.**

**TBC**

I don't have the best writing style and sometimes my plots are a flop. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! If you think I should edit, or have a suggestion/request for plot, you know what button to push!


End file.
